Solider Fanfic
by ROTG Shipper
Summary: This is what happens when my teacher says I can make Fanfiction for class :D T to be safe


Solider Fanfiction

"I'm a doctor not a dang soldier Jim" I yell as we exit the helicopter "Yea you not a "Combat medic"" he laughed "You know what I mean Jim". We get out of the chopper and Jim's attention is grabbed by specialist Spock who is try to tell Jim the commander about the battle plan. I am the dragged away to meet my south Vietnamese pilot Hikaru Sulu. We talk about picking up the wounded until Jim pulls me away to introduce me to the rest of the people around camp. Scotty the engineer for our chopper, Uhura the communication expert, and finally Chekov our russian spy. "Wait a Russian spy!" I exclaimed "No OUR, Russian, Spy. Not a Russian spy." Jim laughed. He went on introducing me to sergeant Pike the leader of our Platoon, then to Spock the second highest officer next to Jim and sergeant Pike, Keenser assistant engineer, and Cupcake the big and burly solider, and some other soldiers. We do work at base till 2200 (10 o'clock) and then we go to sleep. The next morning I expect another peaceful day at base but alas life doesn't work like that. We are told at breakfast that our platoon of men will be brought into battle against the north Vietnam. We were going to be dropped of in north Vietnam itself lo let Chekov out for his mission to gather intel while they draw away people and fire from the Russian. We drop him of near the base but far away enough that they won't hear us or see us. We drop him off and hear gunfire in the distance, nothing new. We leave Chekov and make our way towards the front of the base when another helicopter joins us when all of the sudden we are hit with projectiles and our helicopter starts going down. We crash into the dense forest trees, hitting hard but causing no casualties except for a few minor scratches on the arms and legs of a few members. Pike turns to Scotty who is sizing up the helicopter and he says in a heavy Scottish accent he says "she's broken up sir, there's nothin else I can do for the o'l girl". Pike nods his head in acknowledgment and says "Let's move out we got ground to cover to get to the base. Uhura radios In Chekov telling him what happened with the helicopter and how things will be delayed. We hike until 1:00 when we stop for a break to eat lunch and talk battle plan because we we're so close to the base another 10 minutes and they would be there if they ran. After we are done we run all the way to the base and we hide in the foliage as we wait for the signal. We get the signal and alpha squad charges in to the base. Bravo squad stays back for a few seconds before we rush in as well to help. I see a wounded solider and pick him up and drag him back before I take my kit out and start bandaging his leg from the bullet wound. The soldiers bring more and more people in and I bandage and help as many people as I could. After about an hour or two of fighting nonstop Chekov jumps out, waves the documents and yells in a Russian ascent "I got zem, I got zem!" Victory looks assured for us until general Kahn and general Nero show up with reinforcements for the north Vietnamese. They come in right behind us and we get trapped. We send out a distress call to base asking for assistance and they say " we're trying as hard as we can, just hold on!" Uhura yells the the radio "We can't hold on much longer" as more and more men fall on both sides. I can't count how many bandages I put on people or shots that were so close to hitting me. Jim, Pike and Spock are fighting side by side when all the sudden pike was shot by Khan, Spock goes to help him as Jim fights Nero who is defending Khan Spock upon seeing Pikes life leave his body, and looking up to see Jim shooting Nero and then getting shot in the side by Khan gets Spock wrapped in pure hatred, shock, pain, adrenaline, and with an animalistic roar Spock attacks Khan. Dodging, weaving, Killing enemy soldiers to get to Khan. He then tackle Khan and punches him over and over and over until he is knocked unconscious. At the fall of their two most powerful leaders the north Vietnamese retreat. Spock then gets up from Khans unconscious form to go check on Jim, he leaves Khan their so he can take him as a war criminal. I watch dumbfounded by my little niche as all this happens. I finally get my act tog ether and bandage people up. I laugh in joy as I see the helicopters bringing troop to keep the place safe and to grab anymore intel as we get taken back to base.


End file.
